


Жизнь за жизнь. Воскрешение

by WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Тексты G - PG-13. Мини [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019
Summary: Мик Дэвис спасает Сэма, только Сэм не собирается жить без брата





	Жизнь за жизнь. Воскрешение

**Author's Note:**

> АУ от конца 11 сезона: Мэри не вернулась, британские летописцы не приехали, Каса вместе с Люцифером убила Тьма. 
> 
> Сиквел к тексту [Жизнь за жизнь](http://spnreversebang.diary.ru/p213270511.htm), согласие автора на продолжение получено

Мик никогда не понимал, зачем летописцам «бункерная» — комната наблюдения за другими бункерами хранителей знаний. При инструктаже рассказывали, что подобная комната есть в каждом бункере, чтобы хранители могли прийти на помощь собратьям. На его памяти британцы никогда не покидали пределы своей страны, да и в гости других хранителей не приглашали и тщательно следили, чтобы “туристы” не вмешивались в дела с нечистью. Приехали отдохнуть — отдыхайте, с остальным и без вас справятся.

Канадский, немецкий и шведский индикаторы неизменно горели зелёным огоньком, извещающим, что бункер действует в штатном режиме. Французский отключили несколько лет назад, там была какая-то мутная история. Мик однажды попытался узнать подробности, но ему мягко намекнули не лезть не в своё дело. Американский долгое время светится оранжевым — бункер законсервирован.

Дежурство в этой комнате многими воспринималось как нудная обязанность, сюда часто отправляли за провинность, но сам Мик любил дежурить здесь — почти уникальная возможность побыть наедине с собой, привести мысли в порядок, подумать. Когда несколько лет назад индикатор американского бункера засветился зелёным, Мик сразу не поверил, протер глаза и только после этого позвал мисс Хесс. Тогда решили не предпринимать активных действий, но направить команду для наблюдения.

Леди Антония кипятилась, насколько это в принципе допустимо для английской леди, предлагала уничтожить дикарей, не способных осознать, какое сокровище попало к ним в руки. В глубине души Мик был с ней согласен, но из вечного соперничества яростно защищал Винчестеров, пока во время очередного спора вдруг не осознал, что симпатизирует им и хочет сотрудничества, а не уничтожения. Но команды сближаться с американскими охотниками в целом, и братьями Винчестерами в частности, не поступало.

Звонок мисс Хесс с требованием немедленно отправляться в американский бункер оказался полной неожиданностью. Большой удачей было то, что леди Антония срочно улетела в Лондон по семейным обстоятельствам, и Мик отправился один разруливать ситуацию.

В бункере американских Хранителей Знаний время остановилось. На стенах горели защитные символы, стол накренился, недопитый кофе объёмной кляксой застыл в воздухе. Братья Винчестеры обнаружились в коридоре на полу.

Мик достал телефон и набрал номер:

— Они — истинные Хранители Знаний.

Мисс Хесс выругалась вполголоса.

— Поясни.

— Сработала защита, здесь остановилось время. Это жутко.

— Так, — Мик буквально увидел, как мисс Хесс напряженно наморщила лоб, — ты должен что-то сделать с этим, спасти наследников. По исполнении доложишь.

Мик задумчиво осмотрел бункер. Дотронулся до чашки, и та со звоном упала на пол. Аккуратно передвигаясь среди застывшего хаоса, он добрался до Дина. Казалось, он просто прилег на пол и уснул, но пульса не было, а карманное зеркальце, поднесенное ко рту, осталось чистым..

— Ну, и что с тобой случилось? — он расстегнул рубашку и присвистнул. На груди алела надпись “vitam pro vita”. Мик знал это заклятие, потому что специализировался на средневековых заклинаниях, и никогда не думал, что доведется увидеть его действие. Он вздохнул: тут уже ничем нельзя помочь.  
Сэм в скрюченной позе сидел у стены, лицо исказила гримаса боли, но никаких видимых повреждений. Взгляд Мика упал на валяющийся рядом пузырек.

— С этим проще, простое промывание желудка.

Как бы ни хотелось сделать все самостоятельно, не привлекая лишних людей, но в условиях бункера спасти Сэма не удастся, а объяснять врачам скорой, что здесь произошло, не было никакого желания, поэтому Мик достал телефон и вызвал свою команду. Как только Сэм окажется вне бункера, счёт пойдёт на минуты. Если они успеют… от открывшихся перспектив слегка кружилась голова. Этот раунд он выиграл, леди Антония останется в стороне.

***

Сэм почти сутки не приходил в себя, Мик уже начал волноваться, не нужно ли звонить в девять-один-один, но услышал, что дыхание изменилось. Сэм ничем не выдал себя, пытаясь из-под опущенных ресниц прояснить обстановку, но Мик слишком долго прислушивался, чтобы не уловить разницу.

— Можешь не притворяться, я знаю, что ты уже не спишь.

— Где мой брат? — спросил Сэм.

— Меня зовут Мик Девис, я летописец из Великобритании…

Сэм резко встал с кровати и тут же оперся о стену, пережидая приступ головокружения.

— Нет, так дело не пойдёт, — Мик несильно толкнул Сэма в плечо, потом достал шприц и что-то вколол в ногу. Сэм дернулся, но тело не слушалось.

— Что ты сделал?! — рявкнул он.

— Это немного остудит твой пыл, оставив голову ясной, так что теперь мы поговорим, ты спокойно выслушаешь меня и не попытаешься убежать. — Сэм грозно сверкнул глазами, обещая все кары небесные, но Мик проигнорировал взгляд.

— Итак, начнём сначала. Меня зовут Мик Девис, я летописец из Великобритании и прибыл сюда, чтобы помочь тебе. Каждый бункер оснащён системой оповещения других бункеров, в случае возникновения экстраординарной ситуации ближайший из свободных агентов должен прийти на помощь.

— Что случилось?

— Когда в нашем бункере, строго говоря, это давно не бункер, а старинное поместье, можно сказать, небольшая деревня… — Сэм нетерпеливо дёрнул головой. — Да, я отвлёкся. Из бункера американских летописцев пришел сигнал SOS — последним хранителям грозит смертельная опасность. Никогда не видел ничего подобного, — Мик присвистнул, — вы буквально остановили время. Вернее, не вы, а заклинание. Никогда такого не видел. Собственно говоря, никто не думал, что летописцы действительно могут остаться без наследников, мы бережем наших детей!

Сэм многозначительно хмыкнул. Может, Дороти Баум и не показатель, но про других детей летописцев он даже не слышал.

— Где мой брат? — снова повторил он.

Мик устало вздохнул. Похоже, Винчестеров не интересует ничто и никто, кроме друг друга.

— Твой брат остался в Бункере, мы не знаем, что случится, если забрать Дина. Теоретически защита должна спать, жизни хранителя ничто не угрожает… — Мик не заметил, что произошло, только что Сэм лежал на кровати, и вдруг Мик прижат к стене и пытается отдышаться.

— Мы. Едем. В бункер.

— Это не… — попытался возразить Мик, удар Сэма заставил мир перед глазами померкнуть.

Очнулся Мик уже в бункере и первое, что увидел — направленное на него дуло пистолета. Мик огляделся — знаки на стенах чуть поблекли, но продолжали гореть. Видимо, Дин был ещё жив, если это можно было так назвать.

— Это не поможет.

— Ты спасёшь моего брата, — в голосе Сэма звучала мрачная решимость.

— Я… я не знаю как.

— Должен быть способ! Ты же приехал, чтобы спасти хранителей! Так помоги мне спасти брата.

— Мы так не работаем, — Мик глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь донести до Сэма всю иррациональность его поведения. — Прежде чем взяться за операцию, мы всесторонне изучаем проблему, и никогда не работаем без прикрытия. Мы изучили это проклятие, над ним трудились лучшие умы британских хранителей, снять его невозможно. А если сегодня вечером я не выйду на связь, через час сюда явится подмога.

— Тем лучше, — Сэм нехорошо улыбнулся. — Будет хорошая компания в безвременьи, — он поднёс дуло пистолета к виску. — Дёрнешься — и я вынесу себе мозги. Британцы научились оживлять мёртвых?

У Мика по спине побежали струйки холодного пота. Кажется, Сэм говорил серьёзно. И Мика совершенно не радовала перспектива застрять в застывшем времени на неизвестный срок. Вряд ли леди Антония озаботится его спасением. А что будет, если он выживет, но провалит задание — вообще страшно представить. Он медленно поднял руки.

— А если не сработает? Если это одноразовое заклинание?

— Значит, я просто умру, — с мрачной решимостью ответил Сэм. — И тогда ты зря спасал меня.

— Мне нужна библиотека.

Сэм сделал приглашающий жест пистолетом. 

В библиотеке Мик на несколько секунд восхищенно замер — она не уступала библиотеке британских летописцев и там наверняка были уникальные книги.

— Если нельзя снять заклятие, можно попробовать его обойти.

— Я уже пробовал, не помогло.

Мик задумчиво прошелся вдоль стеллажей, гладя пальцами корешки книг, остановился, взял в руки.

— А Алеутские…

— Смотрел. Я просмотрел каждую чертову книгу на этом стеллаже, провел кучу ритуалов, не требующих непосредственного присутствия Дина и даже однажды загнал его в ванну со свечами.

— Канадский очистительный, мощная штука, — кивнул Мик, оглядываясь на Сэма. Сэм казался расслабленным, подпирал плечом косяк двери, но по-прежнему сжимал в руке пистолет. — Ты не мог бы убрать эту штуку, меня нервирует.

— Он на предохранителе, — заверил Сэм. — Нет, извини, ничего личного, но я тебе не доверяю.

— Резонно. Что ты говорил про оживлять? Есть одна идея. Но нам придётся дать Дину умереть.

Сэм застыл, раздумывая. Потом кивнул и убрал пистолет за пояс.

— Я не могу дать гарантии, что это сработает. По сути это проклятие. Это как насильное превращение в призрака, душу привязывают к телу, после чего тело уничтожают, лишая и возможности вернуться, и посмертного покоя. Вопрос в том — получится ли у Дина вернуться.

— Он всегда возвращается. Я верю. Что нужно делать?

***

Дальнейшие события Сэм помнил урывками. Вместе с Миком они вынесли Дина на улицу, Дин слабо застонал, дёрнулся и затих. Мик поджег пучек травы, забормотал что-то на латыни, Сэм пытался вслушиваться, но не понимал ни слова. В какой-то момент Мик сунул ему в руки зеркало и сказал держать перед Дином, Сэм вцепился в зеркало так, что побелели пальцы.

— Отпусти, всё закончилось, — Мик положил руку Сэму на плечо. — Остаётся только ждать.

— Сколько? — Сэм сам удивился полному равнодушию в голосе.

— Я не знаю. Такого раньше никто не делал.

— Ясно, — Сэм поднялся и аккуратно подхватил Дина. — Не надо, я сам, — он остановил Мика, пытающегося помочь. — Уходи. Ты сделал всё, что мог.

В бункере погасли все защитные знаки, Сэм отстранённо подумал, что надо бы навести порядок, но как-нибудь потом. Он отнёс Дина в его комнату, положил на кровать и бессильно рухнул рядом.

Мик не ушел, он что-то спрашивал про библиотеку, Сэм махнул рукой, говорить не было сил. Несколько раз в день Мик приносил ему кофе и бутерброды, уговаривал поесть, Сэм послушно жевал под пристальным взглядом Мика, еда по вкусу напоминала картон, но за кофе был благодарен.

Он напряженно вглядывался в лицо Дина, стараясь уловить хоть малейшие признаки — дыхание, дрожание ресниц или движение глаз под закрытыми веками. Внутренний метроном отсчитывал секунды, и Сэм ждал, с надеждой и страхом. С каждым часом надежда таяла. Чуда не произошло, Дин всё так же лежал без единого признака жизни. Правда, ни трупного окоченения, ни признаков разложения тоже не наблюдалось, в такие моменты огонёк надежды снова разгорался, Сэм подходил к брату, похлопывал по щекам, проверял реакцию зрачков на свет – и ничего не происходило. И снова надежда сменялась отчаянием.

— Тебе надо отдохнуть, — Мик заглянул в комнату с очередной кружкой кофе. – Ты уже три дня не спишь.

— Ага, только ещё немного побуду с ним, — Сэм закрыл лицо руками. Всё зря. Он своими руками убил собственного брата, позволив вынести его из-под защиты бункера. Нельзя было сдаваться, надо было искать дальше, а не хвататься за соломинку!

Из раздумий вывел хриплый голос:

— Хреново выглядишь, старик, — немного бледный, но вполне живой Дин сидел на кровати.

— Жив! — Сэм сгрёб брата в объятия. — Ты жив!

— Мы живы, — Дин похлопал Сэма по плечу. — Всё хорошо, Сэмми! Теперь все будет хорошо.


End file.
